


Finding Love

by NaokoNamikaze



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autism, Crossdressing, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaokoNamikaze/pseuds/NaokoNamikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry moves to St Louis when he is younger and the Anita Blake crew notice something is wrong with his family. Title Supplied by yamiyugi23</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> /Italics/ = letters  
> /Plain/ = thoughts/inner monologue  
> "Italics" = prophecy/spell  
> [Plain] = Date/Location change

Prologue

[Circus of the Damned, St Louis, Missouri, 2000]

Jean Claude as he sat at his desk under the Circus of the Damned. Asher frowned as he watched his friend and sometime lover stare at nothing.

"Something is coming... something that will change your lives for the better..."

Both men looked up as one of the strangest creatures they had ever seen appeared before them. It was a tiny girl wearing a wispy dress. She smiled at them.

" _One will come bearing the Mark of another,_  
 _Cherish the fragile child or else all will cease,_  
 _For the one to come will mend the rift that is,_  
 _Making what once was evermore_."

The fey girl smiled as she faded from their sight as swiftly as she had appeared, leaving both Asher and Jean Claude confused.

"Was that a prophecy?"

Jean Claude looked up as he heard the question voiced by the local Ulfric, Richard Zeeman.

"It certainly sounded like one to me. But how it's going to affect us is another matter." Jean Claude said as he gestured for the third man to enter his office. "One thing I would like to know is how she entered my office without anyone noticing."

"She didn't have a scent, so I don't believe any of my wolves would have noticed there was an intruder at all." Richard said softly. "But I agree it was odd, her just fading away... almost as if she was simply a memory."

Jean Claude and Asher glanced at each other in shock.

[Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland, December, 2000]

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore frowned as he read the prophecy the young Sybil Trelawney had recited during her interview for the role of Divination Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

/Who could this chosen one be? And how am I supposed to find it?/ Albus frowned as he sat back and gazed into his fireplace. /How do I find out?/

Suddenly his fireplace exploded into green flames, and one of his old students appeared there.

"Headmaster, I have wonderful news! Lily is pregnant and we're having twins!" James Potter shouted happily. "Madam Pomphrey said she believed they would be born around the beginning of August but she wasn't completely sure of the date yet."

Albus smirked to himself as he heard James' words. /At least I know where I can find a chosen one, just how am I going to leak the prophecy to Tom?/

[Jean Claude's Office, Guilty Pleasures, St Louis, Missouri, March, 2001]

Richard sighed as he sat across from Asher as they waited for Jean Claude to return from his meeting.

"Has there been any new information on that prophecy yet?" Richard asked softly, unable to stand the silence in the room any longer. "I've tried to work it out myself but I just get more confused the longer I try."

"We have had little luck as well, Richard." Anita Blake said softly as she followed Jean Claude into the room. "As far as anyone can work out is that there is a child coming which is going to return our world to what it once was like... even if nobody is really sure what that is going to be..."

Jean Claude sat at his desk with a slight frown. "I have been speaking to some of the older vampires that I know, they believe that this child is going to restore the old oaths."

"Old oaths? What are you talking about?" Richard asked as he looked between the others. "Or is it something I would be better off not knowing?"

[Hospital Wing, Hogwarts, Scotland, August, 2001]

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he looked down at the Potter twins. /Which one is the prophesied one? I guess I'll just have to use that spell.../ He smirked down at the two innocent babies sleeping together.

" _Veritatem revelare hereditatis tuae!_ " {Reveal the truth of your heritage!}

The sinister spell burst from the end of his wand in an orange flash and wrapped around the older boy first, revealing that he was completely human. But the younger twin's results showed that he was going to grow to be a submissive creature.

/Well at least now I know which boy to dispose of... Maybe I'll just send it to Petunia, she will ensure that if I ever have need of it... it will obey my commands./

[Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, August, 2001]

Petunia Dursley nee Evans stared down at the newborn baby laying asleep in a basket on her kitchen table. She glanced over at the note she had found pinned to the blanket.

/ _Petunia,_  
 _Lily is unable to care for this child so it was decided for you to look after it until she is able to... or it is deemed to have magic._  
 _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_./

/So what now? Do I treat him like my son?/ Petunia sighed as she watched the abnormally quiet baby, while her own child started to wail in the background.

She got up and prepared two bottles of formula, one for each child as she didn't know when her nephew had last been fed.

Petunia looked after the two infants all day, until her husband, Vernon, came home from work.

"What happened Pet? Did we have twins and I forgot?"

"No this little one was left on our doorstep during the night. He's Lily's son, apparently he does not have magic like her..." Petunia said softly. "The child is barely a day old... and she abandoned him because he was different..."

Vernon smiled down at the newborn in his wife's arms. "We can take him in, we have enough money to raise two children."

Petunia smiled happily as she watched Vernon pick up Dudley. "We'll take them both to get check-ups tomorrow."

[Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, September, 2001]

Albus Dumbledore frowned as he scanned the memories of both Petunia and Vernon Dursley. They hadn't received the curse he had put on the letter. /Only one thing to do then.../

" _Hic puer est vester servus. Fame conficissemus hoc puero, percutiebant. Non debetur puero tuo amore._ " {This boy is your servant. Starve to death this boy, and beat him. It is not owed to a child love of you.}

The spell left his wand and wrapped around the sleeping couple before sinking into their subconscious minds...

/Now the fun will begin.../


	2. Part One

Part One

[Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, January, 2008]

Number 4 Privet Drive was a hive of activity as the Dursley family prepared to move across the pond to the city of St. Louis, Missouri. Vernon had been promoted and assigned to the new branch of Grunnings Drills. The house they were moving to had been provided by the company and even had servants, which was both a blessing and a curse for the Dursleys. A blessing because it meant they didn’t have to do any work for themselves, and a curse because it meant they had to pretend to like their nephew.

 

Now the Dursley family were a normal everyday family for the most part. There were three members, four if you counted Vernon’s sister Marge, Vernon was the husband and father, Petunia was mother and wife, and their seven year old son Dudley. But they had a secret. Petunia had a sister, Lily, who had a secret of her own.

Lily had married her husband James Potter a few months after they had finished school. And they had a son who was only a few months younger than their nephew Dudley, whom they named Lucas. The secret was that Lily and James Potter were magical, they had met at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where they both studied.

Before our story truly begins there is something you should know, James and Lily had had twins, and had abandoned one... their younger son Hadrian.

*

Hadrian Potter sighed as he watched strangers pack up his belongings and placed them in the moving van. He had his special bag with him, the one the special teacher at his old school had given him.

Hadrian had been diagnosed as being autistic when he was three, and was declared a savant at age five when his teacher had asked a friend to come in and test his knowledge of foreign languages. Hadrian had been able to speak three languages fluently at that age. The languages were English, German and Latin. The teachers at the kindergarten had been astounded by this and contacted Vernon and Petunia, who had realised that their nephew was more than he seemed and were happy for him.

Only for the Headmaster of Hogwarts to return to their home and respell them to hate Hadrian. And as the spells seemed to be fading faster each time he recast them, Dumbledore returned to recast them every year on Hadrian’s birthday.

*

[Staff Room, Seckman K-12 School, St. Louis, Missouri, January, 2008]

Richard Zeeman sighed as he sat in the staff room of the Seckman K-12 School. He was waiting for the weekly staff meeting to begin.

“Ok so this week we will be gaining two new students in the elementary section, both from Britain.” The principal said softly as he switched on the smart board, before pulling up the files on the new students. “There is something strange about these two. The blonde boy is Dudley Dursley and he is seven years old. He isn’t the most academically motivated student. The dark haired child is Hadrian Potter, also seven. His transcript is strange, it seems as if he didn’t want to listen to any of his previous teachers. His last principal sent a note that he had been warned by the boy’s uncle that the nephew is a pathological liar and is always trying to frame his cousin fir his own misdeeds.”

“That doesn’t mean anything though, the Potter boy’s records seem strange as if there is something missing from them.” Miranda Hopkins, the teacher for the third grade, said with a frown. “I wonder how the two of them will take to the school.”

The rest of the meeting passed with its usual monotony.

*

[Dursley Residence, St. Louis, Missouri, February, 2008]

Petunia frowned as she was informed that her nephew had been found sitting in the corner of the kitchen pantry again. She hated it when he acted like this, as she knew it looked strange to the servants, but she had no idea what caused the boy to act this way. /At least he will be starting school today... and won’t be in Dudley’s class./

Petunia just smiled at the dark haired maid who had found the boy. “Don’t worry my husband will sort him out later.”

The maid sighed as she nodded and left the family room to go back to the kitchen.

*

[Potter Manor, Godric’s Hollow, England, February, 2008]

Lily Potter sighed as she watched her husband James play with their seven year old son, Lucas and Four year old daughter, Violet. She still missed her other son Hadrian, whom had died mere hours after he had been born. They hadn’t even been able to really say goodbye as someone had taken his body away before they had been told.

She turned away from the window and laid her hand on her swollen belly. Her life was different to what she had imagined growing up, lily never thought that she would be a stay at home mother to two children with another on the way at 25. She had been a little shocked when James had proposed she not work until the children went to school, but had agreed, only now it seemed she was going to be a mother only for a while more... 

Not that the Wizarding World had many jobs she was “qualified” for, that is not being a Pureblood, something no one had told her at school, other than bearing children.

*

[Jean Claude’s Office, Guilty Pleasures, St. Louis, Missouri, May, 2008]

Jean Claude sat at his desk staring at the visibly nervous wereleopard Vivian. “What would you like me to do about this child? I cannot simply take him from his family no matter if they do not like him.” He sighed as he sat back into his chair. “If there was some evidence that the child was being abused, it would be a different matter, or that the child was preternatural... but there is not...”

Vivian, the dark haired maid from the Dursleys’ house, sighed. “I will try to find some evidence for either of those situations... although the boy, Hadrian, is different...” She said softly. “He seems like Nathanial some days and others he will just hide... from everyone...”

Jean Claude frowned at Vivian’s words.


End file.
